There are known connector housings that include a lance to secure an electrical connector terminal to prevent it from falling there from.
Japanese patent application no. JP2011-86478A discloses a connector that is configured in such a way that when a terminal is inserted and secured into a terminal receiving section when a lance abuts the terminal to lock the terminal and the lance together. When a front end of the terminal is used in a board-mounting type connector to connect to a board, the terminal is secured to the board by soldering. Normally, solder wettability along the front end of the terminal is improved by applying metal plating, for example, tin plating. However, when the terminal is inserted into the terminal receiving section, the lance comes into contact with a surface of the terminal and the plating may peel off. If the peeling-off occurs, desired solder wettability cannot be obtained.